okami truth or dare
by giant dragon
Summary: what happens when you put the characters of, okami and okamiden in a game of truth or dare well it's actully quite simpel, COMPLETE CHAOS! ( warnig first story alert )
1. Chapter 1

Okami truth or dare. ( oh everyone is human in this story, yay human ammy why because i'am the author and i can do what i want because i have the_ force_ )

Chapter 1

the whole group ( susano,orochi,yami,ameterasu,chibiterasu,waka,issun and oki ) is in the house of

ammy and were about to play, a game of truth or dare.

Susano : i'll start he yami HE STOP SLEEPING YAMI!

yami : ( wakes up ) what do you want of me mr greatest warrior ever. ( being sarcastic )

susano : well were plaing a game of truth or dare dumbo so truth or dare yami.

yami : well hmmm truth i guess and don't call me dumbo.

susano : ok are you the reincarnation of bob the goldfish?

Yami : WHAT THE HELL IS A BOB THE GOLDFISH!

issun : STOP SCREAMING YOU TWO!

everyone : you're screaming yourself.

Issun : no i'm not.

Yami ok let's just go on, orochi truth or dare?

Orochi : DARE NOOBS!

everyone : were not noobs.

Yami : good orochi drown your fire head.

Orochi : but then i'll drown ( crys like a baby )

yami : just do it.

Orochi : hmph ok i'll do it. ( drowns himself )

orochi's fire head : aaah help me save me i'm going to die.

Waka : hmm i wonder who's next i hope it's not going to be me.

Orochi : YOU truth or dare?

Waka : truth, and why meeee.

Orochi : ok why are you always talking in french?

Waka : well just because and,truth or dare ma cherie?

ammy : umm truth i think and don't call me ma cherie whatever that means.

Waka : ok do you love me ma cherie?

Ammy : me love you never it makes me wanna puke. ( starts fake puking )

ammy : susano truth or dare?

Susano : truth.

Ammy : YES do you secretly love kushi?

Susano : ( starts blushing ) of course i do …. i mean i totaly don't.

Everyone : SO YOU DO!

susano : no i don't, he blue guy truth or dare?

Oki : don't call me blue guy and dare.

Susano : transform into a wolf and lick issun.

Issun : why meeeee?

Oki : ( transfoms into wolf and licks issun and transforms back into human ) so done.

Issun : bleh that was gross i hate wolf slobber.

Oki : issun truth or dare?

Issun : i'm picking a dare.

Oki : ( laugh's evely ) great MUHAHAHA kiss ammy MUHAHAHAHA!

issun : BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!

chibi : yes you do issun ( shows video tape whit issun staring dreamly at a picture of ammy ).

issun : i hate you chibi ( kisses ammy ).

issun : chibi two things one i hate you two truth or dare?

Chibi : i pick a dare.

Issun : MUHAHAHA sweet sweet revenge on you two.

Chibi and oki : revenge,you two YOUR FAULT!

issun : yes you two, and you need to brawl now.

Chibi and oki : ok ( start brawling and they both lose ) owie.

Everyone : bye and thanks for reading.

**A\N**

**LIKE THEY ALREADY SAID THNKS FOR READING AND LOOKS LIKE ISSUN GOT HIS REVENGE, BUR R&R.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY.**

**DRAGON OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ALL ENYOJED THE LAST CHAPTER, SO HERE IS.**

**OKAMI TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 2.**

chibi : hmm who am i going to torture ?

Everyone exept chibi : please not me.

Chibi : i; m going to pick.

Everyone : ( hears doorbell ringing. )

susano : i'll look who it is.

Susano : i'm susano the greatest warrior eve.

Ninetails : SHUT UP!

( ninetails, kushi, kuni, crimson helm and the spider queen enter )

everyone exept the one's that just enterd : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kushi : well we heard you were playing a game of truth or dare so we touht we could dome too.

Susano : well you can of course.

Kushi : thanks susano.

Ninetails : ( wispers to ammy ) she's just here because susano's here.

Chibi : ( mutters ) can i go on please

everyone : yes you may.

Chibi : finally, kuni are you really susano's son?

Kuni : umm yes i'am why.

Chibi : that doens't matters.

Kuni : ok, dad truht or dare?

Susano : DARE!

Kuni : yay kiss mom.

Susano : why.

Kuni : because i said it.

susano : just great ( kisses kushi ) so now happy.

Kuni : yes.

susano : ninetails truth or dare?

Ninetails : frikin dare.

Susano : great heheheh electrecute yourself.

Ninetails : but it hurts ( eletrecutes herself ) OWIE!

ninetails : HE BUG truth or dare?

Issun I'M NOT A BUG!

issun : and truth.

Ninetails : what is better pepsi or coke?

Issun : there both the same so there can't be one that is better, and truth or dare fruitcake?

Waka : dare.

Issun : ok a dare you say then let ammy power slash you.

Ammy : it'll be a pleasre.

Waka : BUT ( gets power slashed super hard ) ow that hurts.

Waka : crimson truth or dare?

Crimson helm : truth.

Waka : why did you take over that village?

Crimson helm : well i was bored and had nothing to do.

crimson helm : sipider queen truth or dare?

Spider queen : truth.

Crimson helm : why are you insane?

Spider queen : I'M NOT INSANE!

spider queen ammy truth or dare

ammy : dare.

Spider queen : try to defeat me

( ten seconds later )

ammy : wow that was easy.

Spider queen : ( grunts ) i was holdin back on you.

Ammy : yeah yeah sure, oki truth or dare?

Oki : truth.

Ammy : why are you always wearing a mask?

Oki : well umm do i really need to anwser that?

Ammy : yes you do!

Oki : i'll show you ( takes of mask witch reveals a giant scar, between his eyes and puts it back on )

everyone exept oki : how did you get that.

Oki : he only one question per time.

END OF CHAPTER ( epic ripoff from paper mario MHAHAHA )

THANKS FOR READING AND HOW DID OKI GET THAT SCAR AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R.

AND DON'T FLAME OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY.

DRAGON OUT


End file.
